


Trouble Sleeping At Night. SFW.

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Category: JacksepticeyeRPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Adorable, Cuddles, Cute, Feelings, Fluffy, Hidden Feelings, I Love You, M/M, Miss you, Missing You, Sad, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepless nights, Sweet, toocute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack couldn't sleep again tonight, he had been having trouble sleeping for the last few days. The house was empty and his roommate Mark was away for work. Jack didn't know when he was returning. Jack just wanted to get some sleep, how was he going to settle this tossing and turning once and for all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Sleeping At Night. SFW.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic idea explained at the end.

                Jack finished up his dinner of roast beef and potatoes. He did the dishes, before heading to shower and get ready for bed. Jack got out and wrapped the towel around his waist. He headed down the hall to his bedroom. He passed each room and the silence of the home was starting to bug him.

                The house was empty; his roommate Mark was out of town for business. He had told Jack he would be away a month, maybe more or maybe less. Marks’ work was always unpredictable and often Jack would be home by himself. _I don’t mind too much but sometimes it’s too quiet in here._

                Tonight was one of those nights that Jack was feeling a little lonely. Mark had been away 3 weeks already and Jack was hoping Mark would return soon. He and his roommate were really close like best friends, as they have known each other for years.

                Lately though, Jack was feeling a little funny towards Mark. He was unsure what it was and where it came from, he tried to shake it the last few days but instead of the feelings letting up, he found it so hard to sleep at night. _What the hell is going on with me? I never have missed Mark to this extent before.... I want to sleep for a change, please Mark go away._

                Jack lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was still in his towel and decided not to get dressed; he wanted to just pass out and try to get some sleep tonight. Jack closed his eyes and the silence consumed him. No matter how tight he shut his eyes, he could not sleep. His eyes shot open and he curled his lip in frustration.

                He sat up in bed and took a deep sigh. _Mark, either come home or let me sleep, don’t do this to me._ He looked around the dark room, the clock caught his eye. It was 11pm and Jack realized he probably could’ve slept tonight, if he didn’t eat dinner so late. His own work kept him busy and till the late hours of the night sometimes. Tonight though, he couldn’t bring himself to continue his work project.

                It was at that moment Jack stood up and decided to get dressed; he had an idea to help him sleep. _Mark shouldn’t mind, he’s not even here after all._ Jack went into the hall and nervously went down to Marks’ room. Sure Jack thought this would help but a little part of him thought about how weird it was going to be....

                Jack stood in the doorway of Marks’ room. He looked around at the empty space, the empty bed being lit up by the moonlight coming in the window. Jack took a deep inhale and let his feelings run through him. At this time he missed Mark more than anything and without another thought, Jack got into Marks’ empty bed and under the blanket.

                He rolled over and stuffed his face into the pillow; the smell of Mark was pleasant and strong. He closed his eyes and it felt like Mark was right there. _Thank god Mark isn’t here, I have no idea how he would react to such a sight. He would probably get mad at me or make our relationship awkward and rush out of the room._

“I’m sorry Mark.” Jack said aloud, laying on his back stretching out. He tossed and turned for a few minutes before getting comfortable. He decided to rid his mind of Marks’ possible reaction if he found out, he wouldn’t though... he wouldn’t find out about this and Jack could sleep tonight and then continue on with his normal life. _Just this one night, it’s all I need..._ Jack passed out, he finally could sleep soundly and it felt amazing.

 

                                             

* * *

 

 

                Mark got back into town, it was 2am and he hated how warm the night air was. He didn’t want to get back at this time but so much hassle happened at the airport. He couldn’t wait to get home and surprise his roommate. He was far from tired at this point, as he slept on the plane. Mark just wanted to get home and surprise Jack; he should be in his office doing his work. _He will be happy to see me I’m sure, I have missed him._ His cab reached their home and Mark got out and took a sigh of relief, it was good to be back.

                He got into the house; he then realized the lights were all off. _Was Jack sleeping already? He must be working himself too hard. I don’t want to wake him; I could go to bed early or stay up and surprise him in the morning.... I guess we will see what happens when the time comes._ Mark quietly went up and went into the bathroom at the top of the stairs. He showered and got ready for bed; he went into the hall and peaked into Jacks’ room to check on him. Jack was nowhere to be found; Mark was taken aback and slightly worried.

                _Hmmmmm, maybe Jack is out with friends. I’m sure he’s okay, I shouldn’t worry... right?_ Mark shook the worries from his mind and walked off to his room. He stepped into the room and felt something was off. He looked around the room and saw something in his bed; it was too dark to see, so Mark approached the lump with caution. _Oh my god, what if it’s an intruder?! I don’t have any pets..... What if whatever IT is, took Jack?!_

Mark went around to the light side of the bed, in hopes to get a better look. He then heard breathing, light snores from under the blanket. Mark gulped again and reached out, _whoever is in my bed better be prepared to fight me._ Mark touched the body in the bed and shook it.

                “Hello?!” Mark called out.

                The body shifted from under the covers, rolling over. The blanket came back and Mark saw Jacks’ tired face. Jacks’ eyes shot open he was surprised to see Mark. _Is this a dream?! Mark can’t be here yet! He’s supposed to be at work!_ Jack rubbed his eyes; he did in fact see Mark standing before him.

                “Jack? What are you doing in my bed?” Mark asked, his tone was not angry or upset.

                “Oh, I.... I.... I’m sorry Mark, “Jack sat up in bed, “I thought you were going to be away.”

                “I got back early, I wanted to surprise you. I guess though, you surprised me instead.” Mark laughed.

                “I have to confess, I couldn’t sleep at night.” Jack blushed.

                Mark took a seat on the bedside.. “Oh Jack, did you miss me that much, so you climbed in my bed to sleep?”

                Jack looked away, his face red as a tomato now. His face fell warm and he was so embarrassed.

                “I’ll go.” Jack was about to slide out of bed but stopped when Mark grabbed his hand.

                “Don’t be silly, you were here first.” Mark laughed.

                “It’s your bed.” Jack said.

                “Stay.” Mark smiled, “just move over.”

                “Wait.... what.” Jack paused.

                “I know you haven’t been sleeping. I have seen your tweets at all hours of the night, even 4am you had not slept.” Mark explained, “I had a feeling you missed me.”

                “Mark- “

                “Shhh.” Mark got into bed next to Jack. “Don’t worry about it; it’s okay to be embarrassed. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot.”

                Jack said nothing; he just looked away from Mark but still holding his glance from the corner of his eye. Mark just pulled up next to him and wrapped his arm around Jacks’ little waist. There was silence and Jacks’ heart began racing, feeling his shirt pull up and Marks’ fingers rub back and forth along his hip bone.

                “Mark.... what are you-“

                “Nothing....”

                “But I feel-“

                “Nothing...” Mark smirked.

               

               

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from playing Sims3. Cheesy I know. I made them roommates and they had separate rooms, Jack and Mark worked different schedules so they would hardly spend time together, so Jack would have the house to himself and sleep alone. I then thought how cute it wold be if Jack slept in Marks' bed to comfort himself.


End file.
